Generally, railway vehicles travel along rails by power generated from an engine using fuel or electric power supplied from overhead lines. Railway vehicles are also equipped with a braking system for decelerating or stopping the railway vehicles. Since the railway vehicles are typically massive and travel along rails, it is necessary for the braking system to have high reliability.
To this end, braking commands of the railway vehicle denote the designated braking levels which are divided into plural levels (for example 28 levels), and the braking system selects a proper braking command based on the speed and weight of the railway vehicle and performs braking operation according to the selected braking command.
Each braking command is input as a digital signal. Thus, if bit digits of a specific braking command are all changed when the braking command is changed to another one, there is a problem of misrecognizing the corresponding digital signal. Such a problem can cause a sudden drop of braking pressure and deterioration in responsivity and linearity of the braking pressure, so that deceleration of the railway vehicle is sharply changed to cause wobbling of the railway vehicle wobbles, thereby causing deterioration in ride comfort.
One example of a railway vehicle braking system is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2008-0094195 A (Oct. 23, 2008).